Seguindo Estrelas
by Teka Prongs
Summary: E eu juro que enquanto aquela estrela estiver no céu, brilhando, você poderá seguila. Você poderá me encontrar onde quer que eu esteja. Basta olhar para o céu. Shortfic  Harry & Gina


* * *

Dedico essa Fanfic a alguém muito especial.

Alguém que em tão pouco tempo se tornou essencial na minha vida e que me faz mais feliz a cada dia.

Alguém que eu não conheço pessoalmente mas que com toda a certeza eu posso afirmar que é uma amiga de verdade.

Uma pessoa maravilhosa, culta, inteligente e carinhosa.

Uma pessoa que, acima de tudo, me ensina muitas coisas em vários aspectos e que muitas vezes pode nem se dar conta disso.

Dedico essa fanfic a Isadora Cecato, A amiga.

Amo você, Isa!

Feliz amigo secreto!

**

* * *

****Seguindo estrelas**

_**'Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

O céu estava escuro. Nem lua, nem estrelas. E Gina estava ali, deitada na grama, sob a árvore de folhas de outono.

Seu lugar preferido. O lugar preferido _deles._

Estava virada de bruços sobre os braços cruzados, preferia não olhar o céu. Era doloroso olhar e ver que as estrelas não estavam ali, era como se Harry tivesse desaparecido junto com elas.

Já havia se passado um mês e ele não voltara. Um mês que ela ia todos os dias à sua procura e não o encontrava.

_-__Gina? _

_- Sim, Harry._

_Estavam deitados no mesmo lugar de sempre, observando as estrelas. Desde que a Guerra começara, Harry e Gina passavam todo o tempo que podiam juntos, sempre que Harry voltava de alguma busca por horcruxes._

_- Falta apenas uma horcruxe antes da batalha final. – Ele falou hesitante e Gina se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao seu lado._

_- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu. _

_Um momento de silêncio que nenhum dos dois ousou quebrar seguiu-se, então Harry recomeçou:_

_- E você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? - Ele falou com mais firmeza e determinação e Gina o olhou nos olhos._

_- Sim, eu sei. – Respondeu, num tom mais baixo._

_Mais uma vez, silêncio._

_- Então você sabe que eu poderei morrer nessa batalha, não é? – Harry se sentou._

_- Não fale como se estivesse se despedindo. – Ela lhe respondeu, sentando-se também e encarando o chão._

Se despedindo...

Era realmente isso que ele queria fazer e ela sabia disso.

Como foi deixar que isso acontecesse?

Gina virou-se de barriga para cima, mas não olhou para o céu.

_- Não estou me despedindo. – Ele a abraçou e ela afundou seu rosto em seu peito._

_Durante longos minutos eles ficaram apenas abraçados._

_- Harry... Eu vou junto com vocês na busca por essa horcruxe. – Saiu do abraço e virou-se de frente para ele._

_- Você sabe que sua mãe não quer que você vá conosco. E também que eu não quero arriscar a sua vida._

_- Eu não sou criança, Harry. Tomo minhas decisões sozinha. E se eu morrer, morrerei por quem amo._

_Harry a abraçou novamente._

_- Não, Gina... Você não pode ir. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido._

Remexeu-se inquieta.

Era tratada como criança. Foi tratada como criança.

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos e escorreu pela lateral de seu rosto.

_- Harry... Eu preciso ir. Eu preciso seguir você. Preciso estar com você._

_Harry soltou-a e se deitou na grama novamente._

_- Gina, deita aqui comigo. – Pediu._

_Ela deitou-se._

_- Não fuja, Harry._

_- Não estou fugindo. – Harry observava o céu límpido e estrelado sobre eles. _

_Era uma noite linda._

_- Então me deixe ir com você. – Ela pediu novamente._

_- Gina, olhe pro céu. – Harry ignorou o pedido dela e apontou para aquela imensidão azul._

_Gina olhou, mesmo a contra gosto. Sabia que ele tinha um bom motivo e respeitaria suas decisões._

_Milhares de estrelas brilhavam diante da Lua. As estrelas transpassavam uma alegria e uma paz inconfundíveis._

_Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry a cortou:_

_- Está vendo aquela estrela? – Apontou para uma estrela bem acima deles. Gina afirmou com a cabeça. – Aquela estrela somos nós._

_Gina ficou observando-a durante longos minutos. Harry passou seu braço por baixo da cabeça dela e começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Gina encostou-a em seu peito._

_- Gina. – Harry parou de mexer em seus cabelos. – Eu amo você._

"Eu amo você".

Era incrível o que três palavras podiam causar em uma pessoa. Gina o amava muito, e ele sabia disso.

Queria poder segui-lo.

Queria que ele estivesse ali.

_ Ela virou seu tronco sobre o de Harry, encarando-o nos olhos._

_- Então deixe que eu vá com você. - Harry desviou seu olhar para o céu. – Harry. Eu já disse que sei me cuidar. Por favor._

_- Gina, olhe lá. – Harry apontou novamente para o céu. Gina bufou impaciente, mas olhou. – Está vendo a nossa estrela?_

_Ela afirmou com a cabeça. _

Ela abriu os olhos. Uma nuvem negra atravessava o céu.

_- Enquanto aquela estrela brilhar eu estarei aqui, amando você. – Gina tirou os olhos do céu e encarou Harry. Ele virou o rosto devagar e retribuiu o olhar de Gina._

A nuvem negra passou tão lentamente quanto a lágrima quente escorreu pelo rosto de Gina.

_Harry se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e aproximou seus lábios dos dela._

_Tocaram-se levemente._

Um vento morno que não combinava com a estação em que estava passou por ela.

Sentiu uma onda de sensações que só ele sabia como causar. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que mais uma lágrima se perdeu entre seus lábios.

_Seus lábios se afastaram e eles abriram os olhos. _

_Ainda muito próximos, Harry murmurou:_

_- E eu juro que enquanto aquela estrela estiver no céu, brilhando, você poderá segui-la. Você poderá me encontrar onde quer que eu esteja. Basta - suspirou. - olhar para o céu._

_Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Gina._

_Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. _

Gina abriu os olhos.

Ela estava lá.

Ele estava lá.

Mais uma brisa morna passou por Gina.

Levantou-se rapidamente e correu na direção que o vento levava.

Na direção da estrela.

Na direção dele.

_- Harry... – sussurrou, depois que selaram o beijo. – Eu amo você. Não sei o que eu faria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você._

_- Nada vai acontecer, Gina. – Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Enquanto nós tivermos um ao outro, somos invencíveis. Não importa a distância que haja entre nós._

_Os dois olharam para o céu ao mesmo tempo._

_- É incrível, não é? – Ela falou. – Apesar de tão distante você sabe que ela está lá. Sorrindo para você._

_Harry confirmou com a cabeça. _

Gina parou de correr.

Lançou mais um olhar para ela e ficou a observá-la.

"Você poderá segui-la". As palavras distantes de Harry ecoaram em sua cabeça.

No dia em que ele lhe dissera aquelas palavras, não entendera seu real significado.

Mas hoje compreendeu o que ele estava dizendo.

Não precisava que a estrela aparecesse todos os dias para saber que ela estava ali.

Não precisava segui-la para ter a certeza de que encontraria o amor no final do horizonte.

Ela precisava apenas observá-la.

Precisava apenas que sua esperança fosse restaurada.

Precisava ser forte.

Forte para ela, forte para Harry.

Eles eram um só, e enquanto estivessem juntos, não importasse a distância, eles eram invencíveis.

_- Gina?_

_- Sim, Harry. - __Ela respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos do céu._

_- Eu voltarei um dia. Não importa quanto tempo passe. Não importa que seja em um dia, um mês, ou mil anos. Eu voltarei. Voltarei para você. _

**We're all of the stars**

**We're fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see us some day**

**Just take what you need**

**And be on your way**

**And stop crying your heart out**

**

* * *

**Agora é a hora em que você deve estar se perguntando "Ué, mas eu já li essa fanfic!". 

Pois bem.

Essa fanfic foi feita pra você.

Sim sim, pra você.

Mas a tia Gringa te mandou antes, eu não pude evitar que ela te mandasse.

chora

Espero que apesar de você já ter lido a "Seguindo estrelas" tenha gostado do presente.

Eu ia escrever outra coisa, mas não tinha como escrever outra se essa já lhe pertencia desde o começo!

xD

Bom...

É isso.

Te amo, amiga!

Beeeeijo!


End file.
